


Just My Type

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Rare Pairings, Relationship Discussions, Scent Kink, Strength Kink, Vaginal Sex, intersex steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Steve smells something amazing, turns out it’s Peter. A couple of surprises leads to amazing sex for the two supers.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105569
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_million_words a-z challenge - J, stories_a_z - J, Merry Trope-mas Day #13: A/B/O
> 
> Tom Holland’s Peter at legal age. Everybody lives, nobody dies, ignores most of MCU canon (especially the last two movies) because most of it pisses me off. Bucky is...somewhere. Hinted pre-serum Bucky/Steve.
> 
> **You do not have super powers, do not have unprotected sex unless you’re in a monogamous or poly relationship where all members are tested and safe and birth control has been discussed and handled responsibly.

Peter had dropped by the Avenger’s tower to help Tony with a project first thing Monday morning, a project that had wound up taking them all day and into the evening and then even later that night. Instead of making Peter go all the way back to Queens, Tony had sent him to stay in a free room on the floor where the rest of the Avengers had their quarters. Luckily, he was on break all summer until he started college in the fall so he didn’t have to worry about getting to school or being anywhere else the next day.

The next morning he stumbled out of bed, looking around confused before he remembered he was in the tower. With JARVIS’ help he found a pair of sleep pants to wear, having fallen asleep in his boxers and undershirt, and made his way out of his room and towards the kitchen. He was rummaging around in the fridge, trying to find something he wanted to eat, when a sleepy voice broke the silence.

“What smells so good?”

Peter jerked in surprise and peeked over the fridge door, staring wide-eyed at a sleepy Steve Rogers wearing only a thin white tanktop stretched tight across his muscular chest and low-slung sleep pants. “Oh, uh, good morning, Captain...Steve...Sir.”

Steve chuckled, shaking his head, “Good morning, Peter, and just Steve is fine. Do you smell that?”

Peter looked in the fridge and tilted his head, trying to figure out what the blonde was talking about. “The leftover Chinese?”

Steve shook his head and wandered further into the kitchen, trying to follow the scent he’d picked up as soon as he walked out of his room. “No, I smelled something back in the hall and followed it in here. It smells like...I’m not even sure, it’s just so _good_.”

Peter, who had turned back to the fridge, squeaked in surprise as suddenly two strong arms were wrapped around his waist and Steve’s face pressed against his neck. Voice breaking with his surprise, he managed to get out, “Ste~VE?!”

Nose and lips trailing down the length of Peter’s neck and bringing chill bumps to his skin, Steve’s voice was husky as he spoke, “It’s you. Why do you smell so good?”

Peter stumbled back, except that just put him more firmly in the Captain’s hold, but he was able to push them back enough that he could close the fridge as he tried to figure out what was going on. Babbling as he squirmed out of Steve’s hold, putting his back to one of the counters, he stared at the other man, “I...I don’t know! I got up and found some clothes. I haven’t even taken a shower yet so it’s not any bath stuff. I mean I didn’t even take...oh...OH! Oh no.”

Steve tilted his head, his big blue eyes staring at Peter in concern, “What’s the matter? What happened?”

“I was working with Mr. Stark all day yesterday, but I wasn’t planning on staying. I didn’t bring anything with me, no extra clothes and no...no scent blockers. I knew I was close to, well...but, but that shouldn’t bother you! You...you’re an Alpha!” Peter ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it as he realized he’d forgotten his scent blockers, and just when his body was getting ready to throw him into a rut.

Steve’s nostrils flared and he took a step closer to the panicking teen. “Peter, are you telling me you’re an Alpha? I thought you were a Beta.”

Peter nodded then shook his head, “Yes, no...I mean, I stay on blockers all the time so I always present as a Beta, but yeah...I’m an Alpha, not that you can tell by looking at me. But, but that still doesn’t explain why I’d be smelling...well, that you’d be smelling…”

“I’m not an Alpha, Peter.” Steve stepped forward until their feet were almost touching, resisting the urge to pull the smaller male into his arms once more.

“What?! But, but you’re... _you_!” Peter gestured towards all of Steve’s everything, because honestly.

Steve shook his head and shrugged, “I was an Omega before they gave me the serum. After...well, everyone just assumed I was an Alpha, and most of the time I’ll present as one, but it never fully changed what I am.” Steve reached out, running a finger down the side of Peter’s neck, feeling his thundering pulse, “I think you’re the first Alpha I’ve smelled without anything else distracting me since I came out of the ice.”

Peter felt his eyes grow wide at the admission, as the ramifications hit him, he muttered, “Holy shit.”

Steve hummed his agreement, closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply, “God, do you know how much I want to pin you down and rub myself over you and just wallow in your scent? The last Alpha that scented me was Bucky before...well, before.”

“Oh my God, I’m dreaming, right? Or...or this is some kind of prank? Because, seriously, this can’t be real.” Peter was pretty sure he was going to hyperventilate, he was breathing so fast, and the thin material of the sleep pants he was wearing was doing nothing to hide the effect the older man’s words were having on his dick. 

Steve shook his head, opening his eyes just in time to see the teen pressing down on his hardening cock and groaned as the Alpha’s scent grew even richer, “No prank, no dream. I can’t believe I’m asking this, you’re still just a kid…”

“I’ve been legally an adult for months.” So Peter was just a little touchy about the age thing with how young he looked.

“Still, I shouldn’t be asking, and you can tell me no, hell it would probably be better if you did…”

Peter took a moment to wonder at the fact that Captain America was babbling before shaking his head to clear it. “What is it you want?”

“What I said earlier, honestly. Could we just, I don’t know, hug or something for a bit?”

Peter laughed softly, “You want to cuddle?”

Steve could feel himself blushing, but nodded, “I’m not asking for anything else, I promise.”

“Yeah...yeah, okay. Cuddling...with Captain America. I can totally do that.”

~~

What the hell had he been thinking, Peter _could not_ do this. After grabbing a couple bowls of cut up fruit and some bottled water, Peter followed Steve back to his room, and now the two were standing just inside the room staring at each other awkwardly.

Steve ran a hand through his hair, “This was a mistake, I’m sorry, Peter. I shouldn’t have asked…”

And now Peter, standing in Steve’s room where the blonde’s scent was concentrated, could only focus on the scent of distressed Omega coming from him. Setting down the food on the nearby end table, Peter ran a hand down Steve’s arm, making the larger man shiver. “It’s okay...Steve. Look, you said Bucky helped you before, right? What...what did you do?”

Thinking of everything he and Bucky had done together was not a good way to try to get over his nerves and Steve let out a strangled laugh. “We were usually laying in bed.”

Peter swallowed hard, but nodded. “Then let’s try that. And if it doesn’t work, we can...just try something else. Right?”

“Right.” Steve nodded, hesitating only a moment before scooping up their food and leading the teen to his bedroom, his king size bed still unmade. Peter’s chuckle made him turn to look at him, head tilted curiously.

Peter waved toward the bed, “Just expected to be military precise, I guess.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Ugh, no. I never understood why you make your bed just to get back in it later the same day. Especially when our sleep schedules can be so messed up.” As the kid laughed, he felt some of the tension between them disappear. Setting the food on the nightstand, he crawled onto the bed, scooting over to the middle.

Peter, still laughing to himself at the idea of Captain America hating to make his bed, almost choked as he watched said Captain crawl across his bed on his hands and knees, sleep pants molding tightly to his ass and thighs. Closing his eyes to take a steadying breath didn’t help much either as he just inhaled the concentrated scent of content Omega.

“You okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, fine, all good.” Crawling onto the bed, Peter sat up against the headboard, unsure of where to put his hands or what to do next.

Steve rolled over on his side, plastering himself against the teen’s side, head resting on his chest and listening to his racing heart and one arm thrown across his waist. “Is this okay?”

Peter hesitated with his arm sticking out before cautiously wrapping it over Steve’s broad shoulders where he was tucked up against him. “Yeah, yeah this is good.” It took a few minutes before he felt himself actually begin to relax, though the way Steve kept subtly rubbing his cheek against Peter’s chest definitely helped.

As he finally relaxed, Peter reached out to grab one of the bowls of fruit, popping a piece of juicy melon in his mouth. Debating with himself, he picked out another piece and held it down in front of Steve’s mouth. He was just about to pull his hand back after a long moment, when he suddenly felt soft lips brush his fingertips, a gentle scrape of teeth as the fruit was plucked from his grip, and then the gentle swipe of a warm tongue. Shivering at the unexpected sensations, Peter bit back a moan, his head thunking back against the headboard. Fuck his life, seriously. The universe obviously had it out for him, he was a teenager with one of the best looking men on the planet damn near in his lap.

Steve’s voice was soft as he turned his head to look up at Peter, “Everything okay?”

Looking down at Steve’s face, soft and vulnerable in a way Peter had never seen, he ran his hand that had been holding onto him through his silky blonde hair. “Everything’s fine, Steve.” Steve rewarded him with a happy nuzzle against his chest and Peter just accepted that he wouldn’t do anything to disturb that happiness. Fingers absently playing with Steve’s hair, Peter alternated feeding himself with feeding Steve, concentrating on breathing through the sensual onslaught of Steve plucking the fruit from his fingers and then licking the juice from them. He’d just held the last piece in front of Steve’s mouth when he felt the juices dripping down his fingers and across his palm. Just like the other times, Steve plucked the piece from his fingers with his teeth, but then instead of just licking the juice from his fingertips, he followed the dripping trail down his fingers to his palm, the warm caress of his tongue over Peter’s skin made Peter moan and, as his hand clenched in Steve’s hair, tugging on it, pulled an answering moan from him. “Steve!”

Steve rolled fluidly until he was straddling Peter’s legs, looking down at him, still holding his juice covered hand. A hushed, “Alpha,” slipping from him, Steve kept his gaze locked with the teen’s as he licked every trace of juice from his palm and up his fingers, opening his mouth to glide down the two fingers that had been holding the fruit, sucking them clean and wringing another moan from the pretty Alpha under him. Freeing the teen’s hand, Steve pulled his tanktop off, then slid his hands under the kid’s undershirt, palms resting on his defined abs. “Can I?”

Peter nodded frantically, unsure once again as to where to put his hands after Steve pulled his shirt off before finally just giving in and letting his hands trace a path across those ridiculously wide shoulders and down over the muscles of his back. Steve was once again nuzzling against his neck, this time licking and sucking gently at the skin of his neck and shoulder as he rocked against Peter, which yeah, they were both hard and there was naked skin touching and a mouth on him, and oh holy shit, “Steve, Steve, I’m just a teenager and you are ridiculously hot and if you don’t quit I’m totally going to cum in my pants in a few minutes.”

Steve reluctantly pulled himself away from Peter’s neck and the delicious scent of Alpha to look down into his frantic gaze. “I don’t mind. You smell good like this.”

“You smell really good too, but I think you’re scent drunk and here,” grabbing one of the water bottles, he opened it before shoving it into the Omega’s hands, “drink that and breathe...over there…for a minute.” Taking his own advice, Peter opened the other bottle and chugged half of it.

Steve drank his water, head clearing slightly without him being pressed directly against the Alpha. Blushing at his behavior, he ran a hand through his hair. “Thank you, Peter. For...for looking out for me. You’re a good person, a good Alpha.”

“I...thank you.” It was Peter’s turn to blush as he listened to Steve. Feeling the need to explain, his hands sliding down to rest on the Omega’s hips, Peter licked his lips nervously, “Trust me, I think I’d really really like taking you up on what you were offering, but I’m due to go into a rut soon and I’ve never slept with someone, like ever, and I’m afraid if I started something…”

Steve groaned, the boy was so incredibly sweet and apparently completely innocent and Steve kind of wanted to wreck him. “That...that is so not helping me right now, kid. No wonder you smell so damn good. And that’s not really the warning you think it is. All I’m hearing is that I could be having days of nonstop sex, getting fucked into the mattress and knotted over and over by the sweetest little Alpha I’ve ever met.”

Peter’s hands spasmed, tightening his hold on Steve before suddenly flipping them, bracing himself on his arms above him, still nestled between Steve’s legs, breathing in the scent of aroused Omega with every panting breath he took.

Steve stared wide-eyed up at the teen, so much smaller than him in size who had just flipped them like it was nothing, and arched up against him with a moan. “Peter? How the…”

Peter laughed huskily, “Steve, I can pick up a car; you’re nothing.”

Steve wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders, once more rocking up against him, “Alpha...Peter… if you want to stop, leave now, otherwise I really want to show you how good I can make you feel.”

Peter buried his face against Steve’s neck, tongue flicking out over his skin, wallowing in the overwhelming scent and taste of Steve and Omega and _happylustneed._ “You smell so good like this...taste so good.”

Steve tangled his fingers in Peter’s hair, tugging his head back, panting after being hit with the scent of aroused Alpha so close to him, “Do you really want this, Peter?”

“If you really want me, then yeah. Do you?”

Steve looked up at Peter’s bashful expression and cupped his face, “You’re the first person I’ve wanted like this in a long time. Kiss me?”

Peter looked down at Steve, Captain America, a living legend, and let out a shaky breath, no pressure, really. Dipping his head down, he brushed his lips lightly against the other man’s, turned his head slightly before trying again and then again, and then Steve’s hand was guiding him and the Omega was kissing him, licking and nipping at his lips until he opened his mouth and then he was overwhelmed by the taste of Omega as the blonde ravished his mouth.

The kiss dragged on and on while they explored each other with their hands, their hips rocking against each lazily. Steve finally broke the kiss, breathing deeply as he looked up at the teen, his hands sliding down to slip just under the waistband of his pants and boxers. “Let me see you?”

Bending down to steal another brief kiss, Peter nodded, pushing himself up to kneel between Steve’s outstretched legs, hands skating down over the Omega’s ridiculously sculpted abs to rest on his waistband. “You too?”

Steve nodded and lifted his hips up, letting Peter tug his pants down and off, watched as the teen stripped out of the rest of his clothes and bit his lip as he finally got a good look at what he’d been feeling pressed against him. Peter’s cock was bright red, and had to be almost as thick as the boy’s wrist and at least nine inches. 

Peter fought back a wave of nerves as he stripped out of his clothes, but the hungry look Steve was giving him definitely helped. And then Peter got a good look at the Omega, skin flushed pink with arousal and legs spread, and his eyes widened, “Oh..oh wow.” Crawling back onto the bed between Steve’s legs, he reached out to touch and froze, looking up into amused blue eyes.

“I forgot you haven’t been with anyone. You can touch. Please touch. I’ll let you know if I don’t like something.”

Nodding, Peter swallowed hard. It was one thing seeing pictures in your anatomy book, or looking at porn, but actually seeing someone up close, seeing how hard and how wet they are...Peter moaned, shifting Steve’s legs further apart so he could get even closer. He let his fingers trail down the Omega’s cock first before wrapping his hand around it, watching how the head just barely peeked out above his hand, so different than his own which took both of his hands to hold and still had extra past that. Watching a bead of pre-cum form, Peter didn’t even think about it before he ducked his head and ran his tongue across the top, making Steve jerk underneath him.

“Oh, yeah, you can do that as much as you like.” Steve chuckled, surprised the kid had tried it at all.

Peter laughed and met Steve’s gaze before doing it again, watching as Steve’s head fell back as he kept licking at the sensitive tip, watched his mouth fall open on a whine when Peter suckled at him, not even taking the whole head into his mouth. Squeezing and relaxing his grip on Steve’s cock rhythmically, Peter continued alternating licking and sucking at the head, trying short teasing flicks of his tongue and longer broad swipes, Steve’s increasingly frantic whines and moans and begging of, “Alpha, _please_!” spurring him on. He didn’t know how long he teased the older man before one of Steve’s hands grabbed his hair.

“Peter...Apha...gonna...oh fuck…”

Feeling something almost click into place, Peter moved his hand and filled his mouth with Steve’s twitching cock, sucking and licking at him for only a moment before the Omega was shooting his load down his throat, head tilted back with a silent yell before gasping for air. Feeling pretty proud of himself, Peter released the spent member with a final lick at the head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oh my God…that was…” Steve could barely breathe, much less think, after that.

Pushing Steve’s legs up and out, fully exposing him to Peter’s view, Peter let his gaze wander from the still twitching cock, past the small globes of his testicles to the quivering pink pussy just below, all puffy and flushed bright pink and pouring slick. “So not done yet.” Dragging his gaze away from the mesmerizing sight, looked up at Steve’s flushed face, “Unless you want me to be?”

Steve, feeling slightly embarrassed being exposed like he was, could only shake his head after seeing the awed look on the young Alpha’s face. “No, whatever you want, please. I trust you.”

Peter smiled brightly and placed a kiss on Steve’s hip. “Thank you.” Since his last experiment had worked so well, Peter decided to try it again and ran his tongue over the length of Steve’s pretty pussy, their moans filling the room as Peter eagerly licked up every bit of slick covering the sensitive skin before following it to the source and licking inside of him. He was drowning in the _scenttastefeel_ of his Omega and he couldn’t get enough. 

Steve was whining and sobbing at the overwhelming sensation of his Alpha eating his pussy, licking and sucking as if desperate for the taste of him. Grabbing his legs, he held himself spread open as the teen feasted on him. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone since Bucky had shown him so much care and attention and, even after having just climaxed minutes before, he was already so close to hitting that peak again. “Alpha, Alpha, _Alpha_...ohhhhh!”

Peter felt Steve’s body seize and then suddenly his mouth was being flooded with fresh slick and he was sucking it down as quickly as he could while he ground his hips into the mattress. As soon as Steve’s body relaxed, Peter was crawling up over him, face still slick with the Omega’s juices, and kissing him, feeling the older man shudder and twitch underneath him as those strong arms held him tight.

Steve buried his face against Peter’s neck as their kiss ended, breathing him in. As his heart rate finally started to slow, he finally realized Peter was still hard, that long, thick length rubbing in the groove of his hip. After sucking a mark into the top of his Alpha’s shoulder, Steve leaned back to look at him. “Will you fuck me, Alpha?”

Peter’s hips bucked at Steve’s words, just reinforcing the fact that he was painfully hard and needing relief. “Are you sure?” As lust addled as he was, he made himself think, knowing there was something else important…”Birth control?”

Steve smiled softly and shook his head, “Bruce modified the shot for me. We’re safe, and no diseases.” Pulling the boy back into another gentler kiss, he wrapped his legs loosely around the teen’s thighs. “You’re such a good Alpha, making sure I’m taken care of.”

Peter ducked his head, embarrassed, and kissed the side of Steve’s neck. “Is, uh, like this okay?”

“Yeah, unless you want to put me in another position.”

Peter felt Steve’s pulse speed up under his lips and leaned back to look at him, seeing a blush tinting his cheeks. Keeping that in mind, Peter pushed himself up and smiled, “Maybe next time.”

“Next time?” Steve once more spread his legs as Peter shifted, lining up his cock, the thick head rubbing through the folds of his pussy and smearing his slick over them both. 

Peter managed a grin though his focus was completely on what he was about to do and his thoughts were scattering, “Somebody promised me _days_ of fantastic sex. Oh, holy…” Peter lost his words as he pressed forward, the head of his cock stretching out his Omega’s tight pussy before finally popping in and the most fantastic _heatwetsuction_ surrounded him.

Steve’s back arched and his hands scrambled for a hold on his Alpha’s shoulders. It had been so long, he’d forgotten how good it felt, the stretch and the heat and how _full_ he felt, as that thick Alpha cock slid into him inch by slow, tortuous inch. He winced as it bottomed out inside him, bumping his cervix, but then his Alpha was easing back out, just a little, just enough, as they lay tangled up together, clutching each other and breathing each other in. When he felt his body relax and give way finally, Steve started rocking his hips gently, licking at the sweat beading his Alpha’s collarbone. “Fuck me, Alpha, need you.”

“Yeah...yeah, my Omega, so good.” Peter absently knew he was babbling, but all he could focus on was the feel of his Omega’s tight channel squeezing him just right, hot and slick and perfect as he began to move, short little thrusts at first as he got used to the movement, finding the angles that made the blonde moan and sigh and those that made him cry out and grip Peter tighter. Not long after, Peter was thrusting hard and fast inside his Omega, holding Steve’s legs up and out so he could get closer, deeper, the Omega whining and begging for more.

Steve was completely lost in sensation, the smell of his Alpha around him, the feel of his bruisingly tight grip on his thighs, of that perfect Alpha cock stretching him and filling him just the way he’s needed for so long. And then he felt the first tug at his entrance and tried to pull his Alpha closer, words spilling unchecked from his mouth, “Yes! Yes, please, Alpha! Need it...need your knot, please.”

Peter just started feeling the base of his cock start to swell when his Omega went wild beneath him. Releasing his hold on the other man’s legs, he grabbed his wrists instead, pinning his hands above his head as Peter began pounding into him, feeling his knot catch a little longer each time, his Omega’s cries becoming more desperate, before finally thrusting in balls deep one last time, feeling his knot swell completely, locking them together. Knowing how much the blonde liked being manhandled, Peter pinned both of his hands with one of his own and grabbed his Omega’s leg, spreading him open once more as he rocked his hips, grinding his cock against all those places that had driven him crazy earlier, “Cum for me, cum for your Alpha. You feel so good on my knot, cum for me, wanna fill you up.”

That was it, Steve yelled as he came, his pussy clamping down tight around the solid knot inside him, his own cock shooting stripes of cum across his belly and chest, as his body milked the Alpha’s cock for all that he had to give. Watching Peter finally cum, body bowing over his own as he bit Steve’s shoulder, muffling his own yell, feelling the hot flood of cum filling him as his Alpha rocked gently against him, rubbing his knot and his cock against every sensitive spot possible at once, had Steve writhing under him in overstimulation, in renewed desire, in some kind of delirious feedback loop of sensation. It was too much and not enough. 

As Peter’s body finally relaxed, collapsing against Steve’s larger frame, the blonde pulled the teen into a deep, tender kiss, moaning happily at the feeling of the steady stream of cum he was being filled with. “That was…”

Peter nuzzled against Steve’s shoulder, “I did okay?”

Steve chuckled tiredly, “So much better than okay, Alpha.” Peppering kisses across Peter’s chest and shoulders, he punctuated each one with his thoughts. “ _So_ good...amazing...indescribable...so good to your Omega, Alpha, giving me everything I needed.”

Peter blushed and buried his head against Steve’s neck before licking absently at the already fading bite mark he’d left on his shoulder. “My Omega, huh?”

At the softly whispered question, Steve realized what he’d been babbling, his hands stilling from where they had been trailing over sweat-slick skin. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“No, no, Steve, that wasn’t…” Peter pushed himself up, making them both moan as his knot shifted, “I’d be honored if you wanted to be my Omega, but...don’t you already...what about…”

Steve smiled sadly, shrugging slightly, “What’s the phrase nowadays? It’s complicated? I like you, Peter, and I’d maybe like to see what could happen? I definitely wouldn’t argue with more sex with you.”

Peter blushed, ducking his head as he laughed, “Yeah, I think I’d like that too. But…when he comes back…”

Steve sighed, and pulled Peter down for another slow kiss before resting their foreheads against each other, “I think you two would like each other. Maybe we could all work something out. Maybe he’ll come back and it won’t be an issue at all. But, for once, I kind of want to be selfish.”

Peter smiled softly, “Yeah, I kinda do too.”

~~

After his knot finally went down, Peter got to find out exactly how much cum he filled his greedy little Omega with, and promptly managed to wring another orgasm out of him as he took great delight in cleaning him up...with his mouth. The thank you blowjob Peter got in return was just the icing on the cake.

As they laid cuddled up on the dry side of the bed, Steve once again wallowing in his Alpha’s scent as Peter fed them the other bowl of fruit, Peter, chuckled. “You really like that I can manhandle you, huh?”

Steve nodded lazily, “Ever since the serum, it takes a lot for anybody to move me, and you just did it like it was nothing. That’s...really kinda something, you know?”

Peter hummed his agreement, mind wandering, “You know, the fact that you’re so much bigger than me would make it kind of awkward, but I could totally pick you up and fuck you against the wall.”

Needless to say, the food was forgotten about for quite a while after that.

**Author's Note:**

> guys, i seriously just wrote 5k words of scent kink, porn, and feels *facepalm*
> 
> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
